


war

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	war

Niki was looking out her window when she thought she heard the sound of horses and marching coming toward her house. She then picked up her gun and ran outside her home. Then she saw troops coming from both the left and right side. She stood in the shadows of her porch and looked through the dark and saw a person she loved. She then shook her head and muttered, “You stupid Bitch.” She pointed the gun at the person and then aimed for the hat on her head and fired.   
A shoot rang through the forest and knocked the hat off of the rider. The rider looked at the fallen hat and then the direction which the bullet came from. The person’s eyes widened as they recognized the person that was standing on the porch. They lowered the gun slightly and gave a slight nod towards them.   
“Officer Brie are you alright.” A voice asked.  
She turned and saw another officer on their horse. “Shall we return fire?” He asked.  
She replied, “It was just a civilian. I’ll handle her.” She told the guy. The guy nodded and watched as Brie got off her horse and picked up the hat and casually dusted the hat off and walked toward the person with her arms up.  
Niki saw Brie’s walking toward her with her hands in the air. She then turned her attention back to the troops on either side of her front yard just waiting for orders. She frowned a bit and walked forward with the gun still clenched in her hands.   
When they stood in front of each other Niki said, “What the hell do you think you’re doing here with them?” She asked looking at the troops behind her.  
Brie lowered her hands and stated calmly, “Well me and my husband are just passing through. I figured that we would stop by and use my half of the land as a hospital for the confederacy.  
“Niki said, “You know that when you left with your so called husband and sided with the confederacy that you forfeited any rights to your part of the inheritance and the land that went with it.”  
Brie rolled her eyes and said, “So how do you plan on stopping me from getting what should have been mine from the very beginning.”  
Nikki raised the gun at her.  
Brie sighed and said, “Do you really think you can win?” When she didn’t lower her gun Brie sighed and said, “They will kill you as soon as they hear the gun shot go off.” Nikki looked across the field on the other side and saw a guy looking at her with his gun raised.  
Nikki lowered her gun and saw the guy do the same. “You can come in.” she then looked at both of the troops and said, “Just you.” She tilted her head and glared at the man that kept watching them. Brie nodded to her sister and then signaled to the guy to stay there.  
The guy nodded and then went back to interacting with the troops.  
Nikki opened the door to the house and went inside. Brie shut the door behind her and then looked around the room she paused in front of the fire and continued to look around.  
Nikki knew that her sister stopped, “coffee.” She offered as she heard her move to their father’s old chair and sit down   
Brie turned her attention to Nikki who was watching her and nodded. Nikki smiled and said, "Make yourself comfortable.” She then turned and went back to the kitchen.  
Brie the snuggled closer to the chair and smelled the wood. She then heard light foot falls from behind her but decided to ignore them. She then heard a soft meow. She looked down and saw a cat rubbing against her legs. Brie then lowered her hand down to touch it. The cat then sniffed at it and battered it between his paws lazily. Then she extended her fingers petted it behind its ear and the cat immediately started to purr.  
“She likes you.” A small voice said.  
Brie looked up from petting the cat and saw a little girl standing in front of her. This is new she thought to herself but then asked, “What’s your name?”  
The girl walked toward her and picked up the cat and replied, “Rosa.”  
“Rosa.” Brie said smiling she knew that her sister would think of something simple.  
Rosa nodded and tilted her head asked, “Who are you?”  
Brie said, “I’m Nikki’s sister Brie. So, that would make me your Aunt.” She gave a slight smile cause she never thought she would be saying that.  
The girl looked at her a little confused and then seemed to be considering something and said, “So you are Bitch Brie. At least that is what momma calls you father calls you something that I can’t dare repeat it or I risk going to hell.”  
Brie looked taken aback she knew her sister would say things like that it was just that she was surprised that she would ever hear it admitted so honestly. She replied angrily, “Actually it General Brie.”  
“Ohhh…” Rosa said trailing off and then said, “So your General of the …”  
“Confederacy.” Brie said.  
“Hum.” She made a thought full sound then sits in a chair and puts the cat on her lap and then said, “She mostly calls you that after she reads the reports of the battles you’re in. So I think she means it in a good way.” She then looked to the side at a box and said, “She saves the articles.”  
“Really?” Asked in surprise.  
“God you sound like your husband and don’t get to excited it’s just so I can keep track of you and your husband in case you ever die or I end up cutting off your heads and presenting them as a bounty to the northern states.” She said handing Brie a cup of tea.  
“Thanks...” Brie said a little cautiously then she sniffed at the tea and then took a small sip.  
Nikki said, “I wouldn’t do anything like that in front of my daughter.” She smiled and patted Rosa on the head. Rosa looked up at her mom and smiled as she petted the cat that looked like it was falling asleep.  
Brie shivered and said, “So, where is Zackary.”  
Nikki sighed and looked into her cup and replied, “He is in Oklahoma and still fighting in the union.”  
Brie nodded and looked at a picture on the mantle it was of Nikki and her family and then beside it was a picture of both her and Nikki.  
Nikki saw Brie looking at the picture and then turned to her daughter and said, "why don’t you go to bed.”  
Rosa looked between them and then put the cat down and walked up to her mother and kissed her good night. Then she walked up to Brie and hugged her drawing her attention away from the picture. Brie then hugged her back slowly. Rosa then went up the stairs; the cat looked between the two women and then decided to fallow the little girl up the stairs.   
Brie looked away from the stairs and said, “She is an adorable kid.”  
“Thanks.” Nikki said taking a drink.  
“However, she looks nothing like Zackary but don’t get me wrong she looks like you. Which makes her beautiful.” She added the last part quickly.  
Nikki stopped drinking and glared at her and said, “Because he isn’t the father.”  
Brie’s eyes went wide and said, “Holy shit! You cheated on him!” How could you?” she then shook her head and continued, “I know the guy is an idiot but he means well.”  
Nikki closed her eyes and shook her head and calmly said, “I know he is a good man.” She then looked up at her and narrowed her eyes and replied darkly, “Unlike yours.”  
“Whoa, how is Michel even a part of this conversation?” Brie said putting her drink down and leaning forward.  
Nikki looked at her and said, “Michal has everything to do with her existence.”  
Brie thought about the words and was still leaning forward but relaxed a bit and then asked, “What happened?”  
Nikki paused and said, “Remember before this whole war started I think three years back Michal stopped by here.”  
Brie then thought and tried to put the story that Michal told her to what brie was saying but all she could remember was that there was a hooker that he got with because she reminded her of him. Then it dawned on her and she said, “You were the whore…” she paused when she realized that Nikki had no idea what she was talking about.  
“You knew?” Nikki said slowly.  
Brie shook her head and “No I knew that there was a whore that he was with before he married me. He told me that she was from this area.” Brie saw her sister glaring at her and she quickly said, “I had no idea it was you.”  
Nikki shrugged and said, “You asked me why I was Angry at you.” She took a deep breath and said, “I don’t care that you joined the confederacy and defied our parents on that account. It was never even about the fact that you ignored me and now have come to my door and making demands to turn it into a medical area for the wounded. It’s about how you could choose a rapist over your sister.”  
Brie could not believe what was going on she didn’t imagine ever having to deal with this. “What happened?”  
Nikki shook her head but Brie continued, “We use to be close. You can tell me anything.”  
Nikki then sighed and said, “Remember when I was waiting for Zachary.”  
Brie nodded.  
Nikki was sitting out on her porch watching the rain she sighed and wondered when her friend and hopefully soon to be fiancé would be arriving.   
Brie walked to the door frame and leaned against it and said, “Are you waiting for Mr. Kansas.”  
Nikki turned around and said, “Yeah, I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”  
Brie rolled her eyes and replied, “Good for you.”  
Nikki turned to see if there was any sarcasm attached to the voice or a strange look but when she saw none she asked, “So, is that your way of giving your blessing to us.”  
Brie smiled sincerely and replied, “Yes little sister.”  
Nikki then said, “Isn’t Michel suppose to be coming back today as well.”  
Brie looked at the rain and said, “I don’t think he is even close to this area.” She then asked, “Why so interested in my fiancé.”  
Nikki shrugged and Brie then said, “Are you jealous that he did not ask you to marry him.”  
Nikki huffed out her breath and rolled her eyes and responded, “Not really, I’m glad I got away.” She then looked out and saw a figure coming toward them. She picked up a set of binoculars and looked out and saw a man in a confederate uniform. She looked at her sister and said, “Are you expecting company.”  
Brie tilted her head confused and asked, “No, Why?”  
Nikki looked again and said, “It’s some old guy?”  
Brie shrugged and felt the binoculars go into her hands and Nikki moved inside of the house.  
“Hey Nikki, can you move the gun close to the door and stand close by in case it is a trap.” Brie said turning to the door.  
Nikki nodded and did as she was told.  
Brie watched the older man come closer and he held out a letter and held it out to her. She recognized the writing and then took the letter. The old man stood to the side.   
“This is shit.” She shouted.  
The man just shook his head. Nikki stuck her head out of the door and saw Brie looking down at the letter in her hand.  
Nikki walked over to her and read the single sentence, “Report to the township of Dallas, we are at war with the north.”  
“War?” Nikki questioned and reread the note. I thought that we were in natural territory and there was the Indian lands to the east of us.”  
Brie said, “Texas is still part of the confederacy.”  
Nikki nodded and said, “So I take it you have to leave immediately.”  
She nodded and then said, “If Michal comes along here tell him that I am on my way to Dallas if not already there.”  
Nikki nodded and then said, “I’ll make you something to eat.”  
Brie turned to the old man and then said, “So I guess you’re the new general.”  
The old man nodded and said, “Lets talk some kind of strategy before we leave. I know that they are going to want an accurate sizing of the land.”  
“So you want to take the long way.” She asked.  
“Miss Brie, I am in really no mood to go to war. To me that is a young person’s fight; however I would gladly go back to my farm and make sure my slaves do not run away.”  
Brie said, “So, you want me to tell them you died by a random Indian attack.”  
The guy looked at her and asked, “Do those still happen.”  
Brie scrunched her nose in thought and said, “Not much but it can still happen, and in this weather they get more protective of their lands.”  
The old man looked at the rain and then asked, “Can I stay here until it is over.”  
Brie nodded and said, “Yes.” She then sat down on a bench and motioned for him to do the same.  
Nikki was inside making some food for her sister but her mind was wondering about Zackary. She knew that if he went off to war then she would have to choose a side and she hated the thought of losing her family. Whenever she did anything Brie would always be there they were virtually inseparable they opened their own restaurant. She then thought about Michel and how he would try to get brie to move to his farm in the middle of Texas. It really wasn’t that far but the point was is that he could charm almost anyone initially and then be a total jackass after three months. She was so glad to have gotten rid of him only to find out he was dating her sister. She shivered at the thought and then thought about it again and said Brie needs to pack some extra cloths it’s not good for her to leave with just what she is wearing in this weather.  
She went out to the porch and said, “Brie why don’t you and your friend come inside you have to pack some stuff anyway.”  
Brie nodded and then she and the old man got up.  
“Nikki he will be staying here till the rain lightens.” Brie said and nodded toward the old man.  
“What about you?” Nikki asked.  
Brie said, “He made it pretty clear I had to be there on time.” She gave a soft smile and kissed the center of her forehead and said, “I’ll be fine. Tell mom and Dad for me though.”  
Nikki nodded and watched as she packed.  
When Brie walked out the door had lightened up and the old man said, “I’ll fallow your sister it seems better to travel in pairs lately.”  
Nikki nodded and then asked, “Why are you not going to war?”  
He looked at her and said, “I am sixty-five years old even though I look older.” He then said, “Besides I have family in the north and I don’t want to fight against them.”  
Nikki nodded and seemed to understand that. “Then why is Brie going. Doesn’t she get the option?”  
The man looked at her and said “She knows that you and her family will still be here in the confederacy. Most of the battles if any she will be assigned close by and won’t have to go to any other area.”  
Nikki seemed to accept this and then watched as the man walked to the door he then stopped and turned around and said, “Till then I would be careful who you let into your house.”   
Nikki nodded and watched as the man caught up to Nikki. She then shivered involuntarily and shut the door.  
A few hours later she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost dinner time. She then got up and went to the door she looked through the window and saw that it was Michel standing there.   
Nikki didn’t move she pressed herself against the wall she reached for the gun behind her and checked the bullets. She really didn’t trust Michel she opened the door a bit just enough to stick the gun out and said, “Who is it and what do ya want?”  
“Shit Brie, I told you I was coming over.”  
“Brie ain’t here.” She replied.  
“Nikki?” Michel questioned. Nikki opened the door a bit and glared at him.  
“What the hell s with the gun?” Michel asked when she didn’t lower it.   
Nikki sighed and then said, “Nothing.” Then she stood there and waited.  
“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Michel asked looking inside of the house.  
Nikki looked behind her so that she could see what he saw and then looked back to him and said, “Nope. Like I said Brie isn’t here.”  
Michel sighed and asked “ok then where is she?”  
Nikki shrugged and said, “She is on her way to the township of Dallas. We are at war.”  
Michel looked at her and then said, “Really, I didn’t get any notification and I’m higher rank.”   
Nikki tilted her head and tried to judge if what Michel said was true. She figured he did not get his orders yet and then said, “Fine, you staying for dinner.”  
Michel nodded and then waited for Nikki to open the door more and maybe put the gun down. Nikki opened the door more and stepped aside so he could enter but she kept the gun in her hands. He slowly entered and sat down in a chair. She put the gun down and said, “I hope you don’t mind it’s not anything fancy.”  
She then made her way to the kitchen and pulled out some bread and handed it to him. He took what she gave him and looked at her strangely. “I’m too lazy to cook and I had a big lunch.”  
He nodded and then took a bite out of the bread and they sat there in uncomfortable silence when he said, “So how are you and Zackary doing.”  
“Fine he is going to ask me to marry him.” She replied.  
Michel made a chocking sound and then started to laugh “That boy has nothing going on in that head of his. What makes you think he is the proper one for you?”  
She narrowed her eyes and said, “He isn’t like you and that is already a plus.”  
He rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever. So can I stay the night here?”  
She really didn’t want him there but he was to be family soon and like it or not you don’t do that to family unless they do something evil and even though he could be an ass he wasn’t anything evil. She sighed and replied, “Sure, you know where the spare room is.”  
He nodded and then said, “That’s good tomorrow I’ll cook and maybe get some alcohol.”  
Nikki rolled her eyes she really didn’t want to deal with a drunk Michel but said nothing against it.  
He nodded and then finished eating and said, “I’m going to bed.”  
“Ok.” Nikki replied uninterested.  
Then she listened as Michel went up the stairs. She then looked at the clock and thought if anyone else comes tonight I’m going to shoot it and then she got up and went to bed.   
The next morning she got up and saw a note on the counter she then rolled her eyes and crumpled it up and went out to her own chicken coop and gathered eggs and made some for herself.   
A few hours later Michel came in carrying some bags. He looked at Nikki who was cleaning up the house and said, “You really need to relax.”   
She glared at him and then saw that he was holding a cup of beer and said, “Have a drink.”  
“Don’t you think it’s a little early?”  
He shrugged and said, “Not really besides I got my orders to leave tomorrow.”  
“I’ll drink to that.” She said and then walked over and took the beer from him. She took a few gulps and noticed that something was weird.   
“So who are you siding with.” He asked casually leading her to a couch and sitting her down.  
She shrugged and then looked at her cup and said, “Get me another. This stuff is good.”  
He smiled and got up and then came back with a bottle. She took it and then said, “Why? Are you planning on killing me if I support the north.”  
“Honestly I don’t care either way but if you support the north and we just happen to run into each other on the battle field I want to be the one to kill you and vice versa.”  
“Why do you hate me.” She asked pouting a bit and leaning back into the couch.   
Michel took another sip of his beer and said, “I don’t hate you. I still like you but you broke up with me. All because of a stupid rumor.”  
Nikki thought about it and then said, “Yeah but she said she saw you.”  
Michel rolled his eyes and said, “You believe your sister, that’s fine but the only way she would know is if she was there.” He laughed and said, “She never did have a tolerance for any kind of beer. She always seemed to see what she wanted you to see. Although it was a partial truth.”  
“Which…” she started to say.  
“I was with her but she was so drunk and I was helping her and then she came on to me. She told you that it was me who was making the moves on the chick.”  
Nikki nodded everything he was saying was making sense. She then said, “That Bitch…”  
“Shh… let’s not dwell on the past.” He said and then he helped her up off of the couch and took her to the bed room.  
A few hours later Nikki woke up. She looked around and saw that she was in her own room and saw that she was naked and her head hurt. She then remembered Michal and she put two and two together and ran to the guest room and saw that his things were gone.   
Brie shook her head and said, “That fucking bastard. I know that I was drunk but he was the one that wanted to be with me. I can’t believe.”  
“I can.” Nikki replied and then took out a cigarette and lit it. She looked at her sister who seemed shocked. “Want one?” she offered.  
Brie shook her head and said, “So that explains why you were so strange to me when I came three months after that inviting you to the wedding.  
Nikki nodded and said, “Let me tell you what happened a few hours before that though.”  
Nikki was in the church and she saw Michel knelling in front of the alter. Her eyes narrowed and she said, “ Confessing your sins.”  
He looked at her with just as much venom and said, “Get out.”  
“I am a guest here and I’m not going to let you get away with what you have done.” She shouted.  
Michel stared at her and then slapped her across the face and then pushed her down and grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the church and yelled, “Don’t you dare come into this house of god you whore.”  
A few people looked at her. Nikki then shouted, “At least I’m not lying about being faithful.”  
Then she stormed away and went to her house where Brie was still getting dressed.   
Brie saw Nikki walk inside.  
“YOU are dead to me. I swore that if I see you or your husband again I will kill you.” She screamed and stormed to her room.   
Brie looked at her mother who seemed sad and shook her head but she did not pay attention she went up the stairs and knocked on Brie's door.   
“Nikki please you have to…” she was stopped when a picture was thrown next to her head.  
“You have no right to say what I should do. Go and marry the liar I’m sure you two will be happy together you deserve each other.”  
Brie took a step closer but Nikki threw a glass vase at her feet sending pieces flying. Brie said, “When you calm down and stop acting like a spoiled child come and find me till then I do not wish to see you at the wedding.” Then she turned and left.  
Nikki continued to stare at the door and listen to her sisters footsteps get fainter. Then she threw herself on the bed and fell into a semi conscious rest. When she came back to realization it was time for the wedding to start. She then left her house and rode quickly to the church. She managed to find a window and look inside she saw them standing at the Altar. She held her breath when she heard the words “I do.” Come from her sister’s mouth. She screamed on the inside when she saw Michel kiss her she also felt a bit woozy and then fell.  
She woke up and saw that she was back in her bed and there was someone beside her bed. She looked up and saw Zackary sitting beside her.”What are you doing here.” She asked.  
“Making sure that you don’t hurt yourself.” He responded.   
She sighed heavily and said, “I hate her.”  
“Who?” he asked.  
“My sister.”  
“Why?” he asked not understanding anything.  
Nikki rolled her eyes and said, “I love you and I was wondering would you marry me.”  
Zackary’s eyes grew big and he popped his jaw and said, “I think you may have hit your head a little too hard.”  
Nikki rolled her eyes and sat up and looked at him and said, “I am serious.”  
Zachary’s face fell and he said, “I know you are.” He then said, “And since you asked me so nicely I got us matching rings for such an occasion.”  
Nikki watched as he pulled the rings out of his pocket and placed one on her finger. She felt the tears in her eyes and said, “But I am pregnant.”  
Zackary tilted his head and said, “Ok I remember you told me about the rape but you never mentioned that part.”  
“Well you see me fat what do you think is going on.” She said darkly.  
“I just assumed that you were depressed and was eating to take your mind off of whatever.” He replied and then shrugged and said, “So what I still want to get married.”  
She smile at him and hugged him.  
Brie said, “SO you did ask him.”  
Nikki nodded and said, “It was the best day of my life.” She then looked up the stairs and said, “The second worst and best was when Rosa was born.”  
Brie nodded and then said, “I am sorry.”  
Nikki nodded and said, “I forgive you but I will never forgive him.”  
Brie said, “You know what… he is out there on the battle field.”  
Nikki looked at her sister and saw a malicious look in her eye as she continued, “He is piss drunk and I don’t think he would know the difference between us.”  
Nikki then realized what her sister was saying. “I can’t kill him that would be murder.”  
Brie shook her head and said, “That would be justifiable cause. I can’t stand men who do that to women and if I find out that someone in my unit did that I would send him to the front lines and if he tried to desert I would shoot him.”  
Nikki thought and said, “But he is your husband.”  
“Blood is thicker than water and he messed up all the time I had with you. I am not letting him get away with that again.” She replied and then looked out the window toward Michel’s camp and said, “Besides you’re not the first.” Her eyes darkened as she said this part.  
Nikki nodded and hugged her sister.  
Michel looked over at the house it was almost midnight and wondered what was taking so long. He sighed and looked at the other people and figured that so long as Brie kept Nikki busy then they could at least set up some sheltered area and maybe be able to steal some decent food or a few eggs from the chicken coop. He then saw a person walking out of the door on to the porch. He saw her walk over to them.   
He smiled when he saw his wife coming back toward him. He asked, “So how was your conversation with your sister. Did she agree to let us stay.”  
She tilted her head and nodded and replied, You can spend a few nights here but then after that she might attept to shoot at anything that moves.  
“I told you that she was a crazy girl.” Michel said.  
The girl huffed out angerly and said, “Don’t say that you don’t know what she has had to go through.”   
Michel laughed and said, “That’s right she is married to that idiot Zackary.”  
The girl narrowed her eyes and said, “Whatever… I am tiered you think we can talk in the morning.”   
He nodded and started to walk to his tent and she fallowed him. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him and saw that was his wife fallowing him. He turned and said, “Shouldn’t you be heading back to your group.”  
She pouted and replied, “But I miss you.”  
Michel sighed and then looked around and said, “Does your sister still have that shack.”  
She thought about it and replied, “Yeah she does.” Then she smiled and led the way to it.  
When they got there they set up a place to sleep and then because they were both tired they laied down to sleep. Brie waited a few hours when she heard Michel snoring she then pulled out a knife and looked at it. She positioned herself so that she was close to his body and then she plunged the knife into his stomach. She heard him make a weird sond and then raised the knife and plunged it into his neck. She watched as he bled out and gave a soft smile and fell asleep.  
The next morningshe opened her eyes and saw that she was in the shack. She looked at the body beside her. She spit on the body and then got up leaving it there. She walked out the door and saw a person with a gun pointed at her face. She put her hands up but they shot the gun.  
At the house Brie opened her eyes when she heard a shot go off.   
Her door was thrown open and Rose came in and crawled into bed with her. She looked at Rosa and gave a soft smile and said, “Nothing some idiot probably feel asleep and accedintly shot off his gun.”  
Rosa looked at her and said, “Are you ok.”  
“Yeah I’m fine sweety.” She replied.  
Rosa said, “You just seem different.”  
Brie nodded and said, “no, I’m just happy.” She smilled and hugged her and then said, “I’m going to out and see what they are doing.”  
Rosa looked at her worriedly and then nodded.  
Brie then turned to her and said, “Stay here.”   
Rosa nodded and huddled further into the covers.  
Brie walked down the steps and then picked up the gun that was always by the door and slowly walked out. A man walked up to her with his hands up. Brie lowered the gun and motioned for him to come closer.  
“Captain Brie I hate to tell you this but your husband Captain Michel has been stabbed to death.” He said.  
Brie nodded and said, “I don’t believe it.”  
The man nodded and said, “We shot her when she tried to come back to the house.”  
Brie nodded and said, “So you killed my sister.”  
The man said, “I’m sorry.”  
“I have to burry both my sister and my husband.” She paused and looked at the house and said, “I have to stay here and take care of my sisters child.” Then she turned around and said, “I can no longer be captain and since you are second in command you are going to lead the group. You are to leave the sick and injured here but continue on to Gettisburg.”  
The man nodded and then said, “Your husband and sister are infront of a shack.”  
“I will take care of it.” She said.  
Then the man turned and left.  
Brie sighed to herself and then turned to walk into the house. She saw Rosa sitting on the stair and said, “How much did you hear.”  
Nothing Rosa replied honestly.   
Brie nodded and said, “I’m going to go out and I will be right back. Wait for me here.”  
Rosa nodded and then watched as Brie walked away again.  
Brie made her way to the shack and looked over the damage. She looked at Micheles body and then kissed his forehead but then she spit on the body. She then walked over to her sisters and saw the perfect bullet entry in the center of her forehead. She knelt down and pulled the body close to her and started to cry. After she had her good cry she loaded both bodies onto a cart grabbed a shovel and then got a horse and led it out to a nice area and started to dig.   
By mid afternoon she had dug two graves she put both bodies into the ground and covered them back up. She then turned and walked back to the horse and rode back to her house. She saw Rosa sitting on the porch.  
When Rosa saw her she got up and gasped.  
Brie looked at her and said, “Everything will be fine.” She then petted her head.  
Rosa nodded and then fallowed who she thought was her mother back inside.


End file.
